Servir, Reposar, Saborear
by Scripturiens
Summary: Es hermosa pero eso es todo. Debe creerlo o se volverá loca. [AU][Jyoura]


**Disclaimer:** Si Digimon me perteneciera, esto sería canon.

[04/08/17]

* * *

 **Title:** Servir, Reposar, Saborear  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Genre:** Amistad, romance, un poco del drama que hace buena la vida.  
 **Pairing:** Sora/Jyou, Jyou/Mimi de trasfondo  
 **Summary:** Es hermosa pero eso es todo. Debe creerlo o se volverá loca. [AU]

* * *

—Así que, estás saliendo con alguien más.

Le toma quince segundos completos después que las palabras salieran torpemente de su boca para darse cuenta que realmente lo dijo. En ese tiempo, Sora piensa en al menos ocho cosas que pudo haber comentado y aunque le sonríe, ha estado pateándose mentalmente desde entonces.

 _Bien hecho, Sora._

Educado como siempre, Jyou pasa una mano por su nuca, nervioso. Su cabello está más largo y se mira más emocionante, relajado, guapo como un diablo. Sora sabe que sólo es que se _ve_ así, porque sus dedos aún golpean su taza de porcelana nerviosamente y — ella está desesperada por tocarlo. También sabe que es mejor no mencionarlo, así que entrelaza sus dedos en un esfuerzo por mantener el control, preguntándose como es que nunca se dejó crecer el cabello, antes.

—Sí —mantiene sus respuestas cortas y ella esconde una mueca tras su humeante taza de oolong.

—¿Es reciente? —pregunta, como si fuera la cosa más casual del mundo, como si preguntara _'¿cuándo te cortarás el cabello?'_. Pero no hay nada casual acerca de la manera en que su corazón parece pausar mientras espera una respuesta, así que obliga a sus labios a formar lo que espera sea una sonrisa alentadora, tratando de recordar cómo se ven esas y considera, luego, que falló miserablemente.

Él humedece sus labios, tan ignorante de su sufrimiento como lo fue cuando tenían veintidos y veintitres y trabajaba muy duro en la facultad de medicina mientras ella se desgastaba en la floristería de su madre, añorando la vida bohemia-del-artista que simplemente no estaba hecha para ella. La Sora-de-veintidos-años habría estado _encantada_ con este nuevo corte y de repente, siente el robo de esa experiencia.

 _«Agrega eso a la lista de problemas sin resolver y saca una nueva libreta, Sora.»_

—Supongo —él dice crípticamente, torciendo sus finos labios—. Ha sido poco más de seis meses, de hecho.

—Wow.

Seis meses es poco más de medio año pero se siente como la mitad de una vida, como si, apenas hace un año, no dos años, eso habría sido impensable. Pero algo no cuadra, piensa, porque se ha encontrado a Jyou antes de hoy; se ha detenido a hablar con él por la calle y una o dos veces, cuando los martes por la noche son solitarios y el sake ha sido agradable, lo ha llamado, palabras acarameladas mezclándose con el dulce alcohol y siempre, _siempre_ contesta.

Muy tarde se da cuenta que no ha dicho nada y como ese _wow_ puede acabar con ella.

—Felicidades —dice rápidamente, tomando un largo sorbo y quemando su lengua en el proceso.

—Gracias —dice, rotando su taza entre sus largos, pálidos dedos—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás, ah, saliendo con alguien?

Chistando entre dientes por su pobre, torpe lengua, sacude la cabeza.

—No —ella dice y ríe—. Es decir, sabes como es.

 _«_ _¿Lo sabes? ¿Sabes?_ _»_

Estaba aquel dulce chico que iba a su gimnasio, Ryo, pero le gustaban demasiado los juegos y Sora había tenido suficiente de los jugadores para durarle la vida. Luego había existido Yamato, quien era emocionante y genial y tenía una banda, pero a menudo se sentaban y no hablaban de nada y sin importar cuán guapo era (y vaya que lo era), Sora lo había dejado bastante rápido. Estaba saliendo con una rubia preciosa la última vez que lo vio y se apresuró a cambiar de carril y pretender que no lo había visto. Daisuke le había besado hace algunos cuatro meses, completamente ebrio, pero no lo contaba porque le mortificaría que Jyou supiera que ese fue el último chico en darle algo de acción.

(Cuenta en su mente, en privado, porque ¿qué tan triste sería si no?)

Él sonríe amablemente, asintiendo como si comprende, como si no tuviera una novia dolorosamente hermosa esperándole, en algún lado.

—Sí, lo sé.

Y tal vez es su sonrisa, tal vez es su maldito cabello y dientes perfectos pero Sora ya no se siente tan benevolente.

—Sabes —comienza, haciéndose hacia atrás en su silla para verle bien—. Habría deseado que me dijeras antes.

Está sorprendido, genuinamente, y eso hace que Sora se detenga. ¿Está loca? Dios, espera que no sea ella la desquiciada aquí. Lo que quiere decir es, todas las oportunidades estuvieron ahí y Jyou simplemente no dijo nada, así que piensa que es la cosa más rara, porque podría haberlo hecho.

 _¿Lo sabes?_

—Eso no es, ah—, titubea, recogiendo su taza y poniéndola de nuevo sobre la mesa, derramando algo de té—. Es decir, ¿por qué dirías eso?

—Jyou.

Se felicita a sí misma por sonar más calmada de lo que se siente, pero ya ha decidido que tiene la razón y eso ha hecho maravillas para calmar sus nervios ante la idea de sonar como la ex-novia loca y celosa. Que, admite, más o menos es.

—¿Qué es, creías que me ibas a lastimar? —con dificultad, tuerce los ojos—. Han pasado mil años, Jyou.

En realidad, serán dos años en noviembre. Raro, como recuerda eso.

—No es eso —dice él, y el rosa de su cuello ha subido a sus mejillas. Se ve adorable y ella deliberadamente frunce el ceño.

—¿Entonces?

—Es que ... ah, la has visto.

Sora parpadea lentamente.

—Sí —dice, algo secamente así que agrega—, es muy hermosa, por cierto.

 _¡Por cierto!_ Como si fuese algo que se le acaba de ocurrir, como si no ha estado pensando en ella, perpetuamente en sus pensamientos, sus dedos perfectamente manicurados enredados en los cabellos azul-medianoche de Jyou. Como si no ha imaginado sus dientes blancos como perla hundiéndose en su cuello y como probablemente siempre huele a jazmín o regaliz y oro, o rayos de sol — todas las cosas hermosas, y felices, y dulces.

Jyou asiente, tragando con difficultad y al reir, arruga su nariz,

—Supongo que temía que me juzgaras. No lo sé. Fue algo estúpido.

Sora siente el rubor profundo esta vez, pero tiene suficiente sentido para evitar verle a los ojos y permitir que la sangre se le regrese a los dedos. Es en parte porque está siendo tan familiar con ella de nuevo; y en parte que después de todo este tiempo, aún la conoce tan bien (una parte más diminuta está feliz, incluso).

—No hay nada de malo en ser algo superficial...

Sus cejas se disparan hacia arriba.

—No estoy siendo superficial.

—Claro —y esta vez quiere reír un poco y lo hace, parando solo cuando mira su expresión tan seria—. No lo decía así. Es decir, ella es ... se mira como si salió de una portada de revista, es lo que quise decir.

Realmente se ve así, por eso es que el corazón se le hundió a Sora en el momento en que vio a esta hermosa criatura colgando felizmente del cuello de su ex-novio, sus labios un perfecto rosa brillante incluso después de besarlo. Había creído que se casarían algún día y ahora aquí estaba, besando a mujeres extrañas y perfectas, con cabello perfecto y ropa que no se arruga y que lo dejan con una sonrisa boba y una expresión enamorada que está segura nunca ha visto en él, jamás. Es hermosa pero eso es todo; Sora debe creerlo, o realmente sí se volverá loca.

—A eso me refiero —dice, y ya no está nervioso o sonrojado—. Quiero decir—es todo eso, _obviamente_ , pero no es por eso que estamos juntos.

 _¿Obviamente?_

Todo tiene sentido un segundo muy tarde y Sora sacude su cabeza y sus manos, escapándose de derramar todo su té.

—Oh, no tienes que—,

—Fuiste una parte muy grande de mi vida por mucho tiempo, Sora. No sé por qué, solo me sentía raro, tratando de unir estas dos partes—. Se detuvo, pasando su mano por su nuca y soltando una pequeña risa, casi un suspiro—. Y no quise, no quería que te hicieras alguna idea errónea de ella, y de mí, y todo.

El té entre sus manos se ha enfriado y quiere detenerlo, pero solamente consigue descansar sus manos en su regazo, mirándolo mientras lentamente, consistentemente, rompe su corazón y le dice:

—Nunca podría.

—Realmente creo que te agradaría Mimi —le dice con una sonrisa—. Y _sé_ que ella te amaría.

—Te tomaré la palabra —le responde con educación, devolviendo su sonrisa y permitiendo que ésta caiga sólo cuando ha tragado su té, amargo y frío.

Porque sabe a dónde va esto, lo ha sabido desde que dijo, con tanto ahínco, _no estoy siendo superficial_. Sora sabe que no, pero lo que eso significa es que esta Mimi ( _¿por qué tenía que darle un nombre al rostro, por qué?)_ , no solamente es hermosa, sino que también es amable y agraciada y probablemente el tipo de chica que se despierta viéndose bonita y de cuyos chistes todo el mundo se ríe. Y lo que eso significa para ella es que Jyou, _su Jyou_ (fue suyo primero, después de todo), se ha ido y ha olvidado todo acerca de ella, mientras ella aún piensa en él cuando amanece gris un domingo, mientras se sienta por la ventana bebiendo té caliente con leche. Y significa que el cabello rebelde, los anteojos de diseñador y abrigo elegante están aquí para quedarse; no hay nada que Sora pueda hacer al respecto.

Nunca hubo nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, así que deja que esa realización se materialice antes de hablar de nuevo, contando los minutos hasta el momento apropiado para irse. Se despiden con un abrazo corto, amistoso, y ella aprovecha la oportunidad para pasar sus dedos por su cabello, tirando suavemente de él. Es más suave de lo que recordaba, sedoso entre sus dedos y mejor de lo que había imaginado. Maldición.

—Debe ser mucho trabajo —bromea, sin cuidado.

El teléfono de Jyou se dispara y voltea a verlo, y su sonrisa se suaviza tanto que a Sora le dan ganas de llorar.

—Sí, realmente lo es.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:** La idea de un Jyoura (que comprende el esqueleto básico de éste), había rondado mi mente por meses. Originalmente comencé un borrador titulado _'té para tres'_ , con solo murmullos de conversación que apenas quedaron en el corte final de este trabajo completado hace unos meses. Pueden pensar _'Sora es totalmente ooc'_ , a lo cual respondo: pero, ¿lo es? Siempre he pensado que es más insegura que las otras chicas y a pesar de lo fuerte que es su personaje, no es difícil imaginarla sintiéndose impotente ante la idea de su alguna-vez-gran-amor superándola y pasando a alguien que superficialmente es mejor que ella (al menos, en su mente. No creo que Jyou alguna vez hizo esa comparación).

Finalmente, mi nombramiento como Embajadora Jyoura del foro Proyecto 1-8 demandaba que hiciese honor al título.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
